Fall From Grace
by Sasukeluva 4eva
Summary: The Admirer was shunned, yet held as a prized possession, the marionette in the Master's grand plans—the Admired manipulated the strings, but the more she tugged and pulled, the closer to her heart he became. RATED 4 LANGUAGE/GORE/VIOLENCE/POTENTIAL SMUT.


**a/n: Shit. Shit shit shit shit shit. **

**How long has it been since I last even GLANCED at FF(dot)Net? **

**Er, a while? **

**Fucker. **

**Sorry guys; been busy and preoccupied, it being the festive season and all that, as well as a MAJOR case of writer's block. **

**Fucking sucks ass. **

**Ugh. **

**Speaking of (on my former remark), merry "early" Christmas minna, in case I don't happen to update before then (which I'd like to, in all honesty, but… que sera sera, c'est la vie, mes amies). ^.^**

****

Anyways,

_**Hellsing**_**. **

**Aaaaaaahhh, what a sexy gothic read, where vampires are ACTUALLY vampires, and not transvestites prancing around in meadows with pixie dust smothering their entire person. **

****

EPIK FAIIIILLL. DDX

Ahem, anyways, onto this, my newest take on a FANTUCKINGFASTICALLY EPIKALLY SMEXILICIOUS story that I love to bits. X3

Please enjoy. (:

****

******

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I claim no rights over Hellsing whatsoever, as I am in no way a genius… unlike Kouta Hirano, who totally OWNED this storyline, AND produced a fucking HOT vampire in the process… who likes bloodshed… and shooting things… :D**

**

* * *

**

**S**u_m_**m**a_r_**y**_ (full): _

_It was always a battle for Alucard—but this time, the very thing he was battling was the burning longing he felt for the ethereal woman whom was bathed in the naked silver afterglow of the moon overhead, green eyes glowing as a thin sliver of blood trickled down the side of her mouth, the corpse in her arms dropping lifelessly to the ground as her eyes locked with his._

__

[Alucard's life before he transcended into the much loved and recognised vampire he is today, the story left untold—how the Almighty Dracula's immortality came to be.]

__

RATED FOR GORE, VIOLENCE, CHARACTER DEATH, RAPE, EXPLICIT PROFANITY AND POTENTIAL SMUT; you have been warned.

_

* * *

_

**S**a_s_**u**k_e_**l**u_v_**a **4_e_**v**a_ p_**r**e_s_**e**n_t_**s_;_**

_**Fall From Grace**_

_An Alucard x OC Fanfic_

_

* * *

_

Chapter 1

A Fleeting Moment

* * *

His naturally dark ebony orbs pierced through the iridescent moonlight, drawn to the languid figure poised deliciously in the turret several feet above his head, far too high for him to jump up and reach from ground level, but not too high for him to safely scale the wall; the reason, you may ask?

Well, that was quite simple.

The woman that was so recklessly sprawled out over her balcony's very sill, that's what.

She was simply breathtaking, from the soft, milky glow her pale flesh gave off in the full moon's afterglow (_she was almost translucent, the way her skin blended so easily with the light that shone down upon it; one might have said that she was a ghost, not even there, but he could never possibly fathom such a cruel and benignly unrealistic thought, would not even entertain that possibility simply because no one could be __**that**__ fucking __**beautiful**__ and __**that **_easy_ to reach—_), to the fullness of her breasts—nothing was an injustice against her.

She was as beautiful as the Goddesses themselves, with her impossibly long ivory locks curled in ringlets and styled into a ponytail that flowed freely from the top of her head to the underside of her ample bosom, and her inquisitive green eyes, brighter than any emerald he had ever stolen, that showed an unfathomable amount of wisdom, knowledge and what appeared to be a great deal of hardship, going as far as despair, grief and sorrow; they spoke so little, yet so much all at once.

He felt as if he already knew her, from just a single indirect glance, fleeting as it may have been, when in actuality he had barely spoken a single word to her, never uttered any courtesy in her direction, never even glanced upon her in the light of the day; it wasn't as if he never came to see her at those times, to see what she truly looked like in the warm orange glow that the sun produced.

No…

It was just that when he _did_ come, she never appeared before him, did not grace him with her ephemeral presence; not once had he seen her during those periods, no matter how long he staked out awaiting her arrival.

_Only at night_.

Folklore would dictate something far more sinister at work here, the Devil's finest Temptation put out on a platter to cure him of his lonely nights with just a glimpse of her unearthly beauty, but he had given up on his faith in God a long time ago, after he was sodomised repeatedly by those bastard men; then again, perhaps there was still hope, if He was responsible for such a divine creature.

Perhaps, but unlikely.

So as he stood there, gazing up at her, in all of her glory—a long, corseted black nightgown, stunning as it was eerie—he could not help but notice her head incline in his direction, where he was obscured by the thick canopy of her castle's gardens, eyes amused as a small, coy smile tugged at her plush, full lips, stained with scarlet as she beckoned him to show himself with the seductive waggling of her right hand's index finger; he complied, shifting so that the soft rays of white light splashed over his armour clad figure, long black hair swaying with the restless wind as he boldly locked eyes with hers—her smile never left, only grew more pronounced as her mouth opened to speak.

"You seem to be making a habit of this nightly watching."

The man simply smirked up at her, eyes calculating and wary of her every movement; apparently she was quite the dignitary amongst those in Turkey, although not even born of this place (her accent and general appearance attested to that fact), and he could not afford to offend her, lest he end up at Death's Door.

His deep baritone cut through the air like it was nothing more than a sharp blade being run through an enemy soldier, his person lax and comfortable as they conversed casually, carrying a degree of normalcy that otherwise should not have existed between them.

"I find that when I see a precious jewel in my wake, I cannot shake off my desire to claim them as my own, no matter what levels I may resort to."

The Goddess-like woman chuckled mirthlessly at his attempt at cheap flattery, somehow finding herself drawn to him—he had an appeal that no other man had ever possessed in all of her years, and she was intrigued as to the degree of entertainment he would provide her with; after all, she had needed a decent distraction—and cure—to her ever-accumulating boredom, and he would do just nicely.

"Quite the persistent one, I see."

It was stated so bluntly it was almost as if they were exchanging an inside joke, and in its own way, it was amusing; so much so that both parties smirked at the irony of it all.

"The incongruity of that remark wounds me so."

The man stated melodramatically, a hand fluttering immaturely against his forehead before he clutched his heart, face clearly portraying the exact opposite of what he was claiming.

"Contrary to your beliefs," He almost winced when those words were spoken so lightly, as if to a bubbly child filled with anything but hatred and self-loathing, "Your expression hardly dictates any of what you have asserted so adamantly."

Composing himself, the dark haired man's face twisted into a somewhat morbid inflection, coal eyes boring into hers as he thought carefully over his words; he couldn't afford to get mouthy now, not after all of the progress he had made.

But unfortunately he was not given such a luxury, as the woman, seemingly alerted to something unknown to himself, abruptly stood from her position with such grace, fluidity and speed that it was as if she had not moved at all, before she reverted back to the entrance to her quarters; but he had so much yet to say—!

"Where are you headed, princess? Surely you could spare a moment more to speak with me."

She paused, and without looking back, replied somewhat whimsically, an almost rueful nuance in her tone as she asked a question of her own.

"Will you once again return to watch me from the foliage tomorrow evening?"

Without any hesitation, he answered.

"Of course."

"Well then, I shall expect your watchful gaze upon me once more tomorrow after the moon is revealed from behind the silvery veil that clouds it so."

Smiling to herself, she made a move to leave, much to the man's grief, before she stilled once more, her frame jostling only slightly with the movements of her breathing; without looking back, she addressed him again.

"What, pray tell, is the name of my admirer, if I may be inclined to ask?"

The silence was deafening.

Only the rustling of the trees leaves, and the whooshing of the wind, was audible in the clearing.

That is, until he finally spoke, voice measured as he uttered the single syllable that entwined their destinies forevermore.

"I am Vlad the III, princess. And who, pray tell, may you be, if I am inclined to ask?"

Aaaah, a play on words, so to speak.

Her lips tweaked slowly at the edges, tugging into a breathtaking smile as she rested her right hand on the sill of the balcony, her head glancing leisurely over her shoulder before she replied just as offhandedly.

"My name you ask? 'Ravenna De Morona' as I last recall…"

And with that she sashayed toward her room, raising a lithe arm above her head as a final display of 'until next we meet', calling out over her shoulder, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Vlad the III; I bid you good evening."

With that, she closed the doors, signalling the end of their confrontation.

_'Perhaps another night… in another fleeting moment… maybe…'_

Ravenna's green eyes drooped with suppressed grief as she gazed morosely at the corpse that lay shattered on her floor, drained of his life's very essence, her hand rising to her mouth only to wipe away the crimson liquid that stained them.

_Perhaps another night we can have an additional fleeting moment like this again…_

_

* * *

_

_**-E**_n_d **o**_f_ T**H**_E_ F**I**_R_S**T** _N_I**G**_H_T**-**_

_

* * *

_

**a/n: And here I present a very poorly written chapter one. **

**Apologies, but I decided it would be smart to be writing this at three in the fucking morning, so yes, a very poorly written piece once again from yours truly. **

**So very sorry. **

**Anyways, time zones will change in this story fairly quickly, so you may find that in the next chapter we'll be in present day, with Seras and Integra and Walter and Pip et cetera et cetera et cetera. **

**It will all make sense eventually. **

**Now speaking of eventual-ness, there will be no 'eventually' if I don't get any feedback, so PLEASE REVIEW. **

**0+10=10? **

**Please? **

**For the love of sexy vampires that are actually awesome and like to shoot things –coughAlucardcough-? :D  
**

**Thank you and goodnight. **

**Er, morning, er whatever. **

**I give up. *Shoots self in head*  
**

**Until next time then!**

**Ja ne! x)**

***-Sasukeluva 4eva out-***


End file.
